Falsificador
thumb|493x493px Los Falsificadores son los artistas del mundo criminal, aunque su vocación es la imitación, no la creación original. Los Falsificadores se ganan la vida copiando obras y haciéndolas pasar por originales, ya sea el retrato de un emperador, el sello de un documento "oficial” o la firma de una carta intimidatoria, trabajos por los que pueden pedir un alto precio. Pueden imitar una caligrafía con absoluta precisión, siempre que tengan un modelo, y están familiarizados con todo tipo de documentos, tintas, sellos y material de escritura. Prefieren trabajar en un relativo anonimato, no sólo porque su trabajo es un delito que suele castigarse con la mutilación, sino porque revelar una de sus creaciones como falsificación echa a perder parte de la sensación de triunfo que conlleva un trabajo bien hecho. Detectar falsificaciones Cuando los expertos están desconcertados ante un trabajo de falsificación impecable, a menudo recurren a un falsificador para identificar el original del duplicado. Las ilustraciones creadas son generalmente las más fáciles de detectar, ya que hay tan pocas personas que puedan hacerlas de manera convincente. También hay muchos componentes más allá del lienzo que pueden exponer un trabajo falso. La firma del artista puede parecer demasiado fresca, el marco puede no coincidir con el período, o una etiqueta podría estar mal traducida. Sin embargo, a veces, una falsificación impecable puede llegar incluso a engañar al artista original. La falsificación de reliquias también es bastante fácil de detectar, ya que es muy difícil simular adecuadamente el proceso de envejecimiento. La falsificación de monedas, por otra parte, es casi imposible de detectar si el falsificador está trabajando con un molde de monedas original o robada, y no escatiman en los metales base adecuados. Desafortunadamente, muchas de estas monedas falsas entran en circulación y solo se descubren a causa del uso, cuando se oxidan o se estropean de forma diferente a la moneda oficial. Un falsificador sólo puede detectar una falsificación si tiene las habilidades necesarias para elaborar ese tipo de fraudes en el primer lugar. Una vez que se determina que el detector tiene las habilidades requeridas, hace un estudio de la falsificación. Las capacidades necesarias para ello varían según el campo. Se necesitan conocimientos artísticos para detectar la falsificación de una obra de arte, caligráficos para detectar falsificaciones de documentos, y de forja para descubrir monedas falsas. La falsificación de reliquias requiere la mayor variedad de habilidades, desde joyería hasta cantería. * Falsificación de arte: Duplicar una obra de arte es probablemente el reto más difícil al que se enfrentará un falsificador en su carrera. Mientras que la falsificación de arte es de lejos el negocio más lucrativo para un falsificador, la gran mayoría de ellos nunca terminan realizando un solo trabajo convincente. Hay menos de un puñado de falsificadores con las capacidades adecuadas para copiar una obra maestra, ya que las habilidades necesarias para duplicar correctamente una obra de arte deben acercarse a la del artista original. * Falsificación de monedas: Todo el mundo necesita hacer dinero de alguna manera, el falsificador lo hace literalmente. El arte de la acuñación y falsificación de acuñación es, con mucho, el tipo más extendido de falsificación en el Viejo Mundo. * Falsificación de documentos: El arte de la falsificación de documentos se refiere al control de la información, o, alternativamente, a la desinformación. La evidencia se puede forjar para condenar a un hombre inocente, o para soltar a un culpable. Las órdenes falsificadas pueden llevar a un enemigo a una emboscada, o a una retirada. Una carta de presentación falsa puede ganar la admisión de los que ascienden en la sociedad a círculos exclusivos. La falsificación de documentos es una de las empresas más rentables y peligrosas en las que un falsificador puede participar. * Falsificación de reliquias: La falsificación de reliquias es la creación de antigüedades falsas para la venta a coleccionistas privados y templos. Los ladrones de tumbas afortunados pueden verse involucrado en una guerra entre diferentes grupos que aumentan sus posibilidades de vender sus mercancías saqueadas. Al confabularse con un falsificador de reliquias y duplicar los artefactos, el ladrón de la tumba es capaz de asegurarse de que cada uno de sus postores se vaya a casa con un premio. 3ª Ed. In the underworld of the Empire there is never a shortage of people looking to acquire false identification, documents that might provide a handy alibi, or authentic looking fakes with which to dupe a buyer. Production of such items requires the talents of a practised forger. Forgers are the artists of the criminal world, but they imitate rather than create. They meticulously craft, refine, and finesse copies of legitimate documents or artworks and pass them off as originals. A talented forger can copy handwriting with expert precision if provided with a sample beforehand, and are familiar with the heraldries of noble families and merchant houses. Good forgers have expert knowledge of documents, seals, writing materials, and professional jargon. Depending on his skill and talent, a forger might be required to make such items as fake references from guilds, or seals bearing a noble’s heraldry to be placed on letters. Some forgers melt down coins and then create new ones using dies they have carved or cast. Such coins will tend to be thinner than genuine currency, or use a cheap metal alloy in their composition. Successful forgers cultivate few contacts. They usually work with a trusted fence who acts as an agent for their talents. The fence will usually take the details of the job from the customer without letting them know who the forger is. Forgers generally need to work in strictest anonymity as the punishment for forgery is harsh. The price of discovery is usually the mutilation of the forger’s hands, and a period of torture as the authorities try to learn what jobs he performed in the past. Imágenes Falsificador.jpg Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (1ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Herederos de Sigmar (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Profesiones Criminales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir